


Concern And Love

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves you... even when you break.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Concern And Love

\- “Darling... put that down...”  
\- Before you can fight him Triple H has prized away the razor blade  
\- He looks worried  
\- Instantly you hate that he’s so worried  
\- You hate that both of you have to worry that you might... slip  
\- Despite yourself you let out a cry  
\- It’s feeble  
\- Weaker than you’d like to be  
\- You hate being weak   
\- Even though you know he won’t judge you  
\- He’s quick  
\- Pulls you into him  
\- Curls you into his chest  
\- Lifts you into his arms  
\- Carries you out of the room  
\- Heads to the bedroom  
\- Curls himself around you when he has you settled  
\- His touch is soft  
\- Light  
\- Finger through your hair  
\- Arms tight around you  
\- He kisses your forehead even as you cry  
\- Burrowed deeply into his arms  
\- He’s soft  
\- So soft  
\- So warm  
\- So comforting  
\- It’s clear he adores you  
\- Even now  
\- Even like this  
\- “It’s okay baby... I’ve got you...”  
\- You whimper softly  
\- Sigh slightly  
\- “Thank you...”


End file.
